kultderverdammtenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer:Vulana/Vulanas Wiki Tutorial
TODO: MUSS NOCH IN EINZELHEITEN AUF DAS NEUE WIKI ANGEPASST WERDEN! Dieses Tutorial soll Interessenten, die gerne eine Seite über einen Charakter oder dergleichen erstellen wollen, sich aber mit dem Wiki nicht auskennen, bei den ersten Schritten helfen. =Vorhandene Guides= Auf der Seite Wikiguide finden sich einige Anleitungen, etwa wie eine Seite für einen Charakter oder eine Gilde erstellt wird. =Benutzer anlegen= Um am Wiki mitarbeiten zu können und etwas über seine Charaktere oder Gilde schreiben zu können, müsst ihr euch zunächst einmal registrieren. Die Registrierung scheint auch für das angegliederte Forum zu funktionieren, wie das beides zusammenhängt, ist mir selbst nicht so recht klar. Wenn ihr das erste Mal die Seite http://de.kultderverdammten.wikia.com/wiki/Kult_der_verdammten_Wiki (ehemals http://www.kdv-community.de/) betretet, seht ihr in etwa diese Webseite: center|thumb|500px|Die Wikistartseite, wie sie sich für einen neuen Benutzer präsentiert. rightMit einem beherzten Klick auf "Benutzer anlegen" oben rechts könnt ihr Euch einen neuen Benutzer für dieses Wiki anlegen (falls Euer Name dort vergeben ist, hat ihn vermutlich jemand aus dem Aldorwiki oder einem der vielen anderen Subwikis aus unserem neuen Wikisystem von Wikia). center|thumb|500px|Die Maske zum Anlegen eines neuen Benutzers. Ihr gebt nun in der obigen Maske euren Benutzernamen, E-Mail, Passwort, Geburtsdatum und einige andere Dinge ein. Ich hinterlasse eigentlich so gut wie nie meinen "echten" Namen oder mein echtes Geburtsdatum im Internet und rate dazu, mit Informationen spärlich zu sein. Aber wie auch immer ihr Euch entscheidet, der Benutzername kann der von einem eurer Charaktere sein, oder auch ein anderer. Nachdem ihr Euch registriert habt, müsst ihr durch einen Klick auf den Link, der Euch per Mail erreicht, bestätigen, dass ihr den Benutzer anlegen wollt. Damit wird das Anlegen abgeschlossen. =Mit dem Benutzer einloggen= rightNun könnt ihr euch einloggen, indem ihr auf das rechte Anmelden klickt. Ihr landet nun in der folgenden Anmeldemaske: center|thumb|500px|Die Maske zum Anmelden in das Wikisystem. Nachdem ihr den Benutzernamen und das Passwort (hoffentlich richtig) eingegeben habt, steht euch die wundervolle Welt unseres Wikis zur Mitarbeit und Bereicherung offen. center|thumb|500px|Die ausgefüllte Maske zum Anmelden in das Wikisystem. = Die Startseite = Ihr landet nun eingeloggt auf der Startseite des Wiki. center|thumb|500px|Die Startseite unseres Wikis. rightDass ihr eingeloggt seid, seht ihr an eurem Benutzernamen oben rechts und dem Bildchen, dass ihr für diesen ausgewählt habt. Beim ersten Mal habt ihr natürlich noch kein Bild dort hinterlegt, die Anleitung dazu folgt später. = Einstellungen = rightMit einem Klick auf das kleine, nach unten zeigende Dreieck rechts neben eurem Benutzernamen rechts oben auf der Seite, gelangt ihr zu einem Kontextmenü, aus dem ihr den Punkt "Einstellungen" auswählt, um zu euren Einstellungen zu gelangen. Die folgende Webseite zeigt die folgenden Reiter: center|thumb|500px|Die Einstellungsmöglichkeiten zum eigenen Benutzer. = Trennung zwischen Benutzer und Charakteren = leftRechts oben findet ihr, wie schon weiter oben beschrieben, euren Benutzernamen. Bei mir steht dort "Vulana" und wenn ich darauf klicke, lande ich auf der Seite Benutzer:Vulana. Wenn wir annehmen, ihr hättet den Benutzernamen "Anna" gewählt, so stände dort oben "Anna" und ihr würdet auf der Seite Benutzer:Anna landen. Wie der Name der Seite schon andeutet, ist dies eher nicht der richtige Ort, etwas über meinen Charakter "Vulana Kajabräu" zu schreiben. Und so findet ihr dort einfach nur ein paar Links zu mich interessierenden Seiten im Wiki. center|thumb|500px|Die Benutzerseite von Vulana. Dass ich das ganze optisch etwas hübscher gestaltet habe, braucht erstmal nicht zu interessieren. (Und das ist auch alles nur geklaut, das hab ich mal im Aldorforum von jemandem übernommen und angepasst und hier dann auch wieder angepasst an das dunkle Layout.) Darum könnt ihr Euch später kümmern. Layout center|500px Warum sind die Kästen zu den Links so seltsam verwaschen und wenig schön? Das liegt daran, dass ich sie zu einem anderen Layout erstellt habe, als das momentan verwendete. Es gibt nämlich zwei grundsätzlich recht verschiedene Layout-Varianten des Wiki. Zum einen der graugrundige und hier in den Screenshots gezeigte "neue Wiki Stil" und zum anderen ein schlichter, Schwarz auf Weiß gehaltener "MonoBook" Stil. Je nach Stil sind auch die Bedienelemente an unterschiedlichen Stellen zu finden, generell ist der MonoBook-Stil übersichtlicher, bietet aber auch nicht so viele Spielereien wie der Wiki-Stil wie etwa Querverweise in Bilderform unter den Artikeln, Belohnungen für fleißige Wikibenutzer und andere communityverdächtige Features. Mir selbst liegt der MonoBook-Stil mehr, dennoch verwende ich im Moment den Wikistil und werde daher hier im wesentlichen auf diesen eingehen, auch wenn ich selbst eigentlich den klareren MonoBook-Stil vorziehe. Zu erwähnen ist noch, dass im alten Wiki so eine Art farblich abgewandelter MonoBook-Stil verwendet wurde. Umstellen kannst du diesen in den eigenen Optionen: Einstellungen - Meine Daten - Site Layouts. Eine Vorschau auf diesen Stil könnt ihr auch erhalten, indem ihr zur Adresse einer Wikiseite den Parameter &useskin=monobook anhängt. rightWollt ihr den Stil wechseln, so klickt auf das kleine, nach unten zeigende Dreieck rechts neben eurem Benutzernamen rechts oben auf der Seite. Ihr gelangt ihr zu einem Kontextmenü, aus dem ihr den Punkt "Einstellungen" auswählt, um zu euren Einstellungen zu gelangen. Die Einstellungen zum Layout finden sich im ersten Reiter center|500px "Meine Daten" scrollt ihr etwas weiter herab, findet ihr die Einstellung: center|500px Hier könnt ihr das Layout wechseln: center|500px Im ersten Moment ist das so ganz andere Layout sicherlich ungewohnt und für die meisten erst einmal "hässlich". Dennoch hat es etwas für sich, texte schwarz auf weiß zu lesen und von einem klareren und nicht in der Breite limitierten Format zu profitieren. Letztlich ist es eine Geschmacksfrage. Ich will hier kurz zeigen, wie die seltsamen Kästchen auf meiner Benutzerseite unter dem MonoBook-Stil aussehen (leider sieht dafür die Startseite völlig verhunzt aus, da auf den neuen Wiki Stil zugeschnitten). center|500px Per Klick auf "Vulana" gelangen wir auch hier auf die Benutzerseite: center|500px So stellt sich die Benutzerseite nun dar: center|500px Und so die Kästchen: center|500px Anlegen einer Charakterseite Nehmen wir an, euer Charakter heißt Anna Nebelschwade. Ihr könnt auf eure Benutzerseite nun z.B. einfach schreiben: Anna Dann entsteht dort ein Link zu einer (hoffentlich noch nicht vorhandenen) Seite mit dem Namen Anna. Ihr könnt den Link zur selben Seite auch optisch anders erscheinen lassen: Anna Nebelschwade Dieser Link führt immer noch zur Seite "Anna", wird aber als "Anna Nebelschwade" im Text dargestellt. Die dritte Möglichkeit wäre Anna Nebelschwade Dann befindet sich der Nachname auch im Namen der Seite. Ich weiß es nicht, ob es hier Standards gibt, ich habe schon beides gesehen. Wenn ihr eure Benutzerseite nun speichert, dann habt ihr einen roten Link zu der Seite eures Charakters. (Wenn der Link nicht rot ist, dann gibt es schon eine Seite mit dem Namen und ihr solltet eure Seite anders nennen!) Für die inhaltliche Gestaltung seht euch bitte diese Anleitung an: Neuer Charakter =Kopieren erlaubt= Ihr könnt euch natürlich auch die Seiten anderer Charaktere ansehen und deren Aufbau - wenn er euch gefällt - kopieren und anpassen. Charaktere findet ihr links über "community - Charaktere". Da es allerdings historisch verschiedene Vorlagen für Charaktere gibt, orientiert euch besser an einer Seite, die die Vorlage "Infobox Charakter2" verwendet. Wenn ihr unsicher seid, ob ihr etwas übernehmen dürft, könnt ihr nachfragen. Gedacht sind dazu die Diskussionsseiten, auf die ich weiter unten eingehe. Allerdings muss der betreffenden Person diese Frage dann auch erstmal auffallen. Und wie kopiere ich? Wenn ihr den Inhalt einer fremden Seite kopieren wollt, dann drückt dort oben auf den Reiter "bearbeiten", markiert dann mit Strg-A Strg-C den kompletten Rohtext und fügt ihn auf eurer Seite mit Strg-V ein. Anpassen nicht vergessen *zwinkert* ! AB HIER MUSS NOCH DIE BESCHREIBUNG AUF DAS NEUE DESIGN ANGEPASST WERDEN ! =Die verschiedenen Reiter am oberen Rand= Den dritten Reiter mit der Aufschrift bearbeiten haben wir ja schon kennen gelernt. Der erste Reiter, der seite oder benutzerseite heißt, führt zu "dieser Seite". Auch wenn ihr etwa auf der Diskussionsseite oder mitten beim Bearbeiten seid. Das Thema diskussion - den zweiten Reiter - besprechen wir gleich. Das Thema bearbeiten haben wir eben schon gestreift, ich beleuchte es weiter unten auch noch etwas. Auf den Reiter versionen/autoren gehe ich ebenfalls weiter unten ein. Von dem vorletzten Reiter verschieben habe ich bisher die Finger gelassen. Vermutlich kann die Seite dort verschoben (also umbenannt) werden. Aber da ich diese Funktion bisher nicht brauchte, kann ich dazu auch nichts sagen. Der letzte Reiter beobachten (oder nicht mehr beobachten) fügt die aktuell angezeigte Seite zu eurer Beobachtungsliste hinzu (oder entfernt sie wieder davon) =Diskussionsseiten= Zu jeder Seite im Wiki gehört automatisch eine Seite, wo über die eigentliche Seite diskutiert werden kann. Ihr erreicht sie über den zweiten Reiter disskussion oben an der Seite. Dort können Fragen gestellt werden oder inhaltlich kontrovers gesehenes diskutiert werden. Bei der Diskussion zu Benutzerseiten könnt ihr mit den Benutzern diskutieren oder auf diese Weise Nachrichten hinterlassen. Unterschriften Wenn ihr etwas auf einer Diskussionsseite schreibt, solltet ihr es auch unterschreiben. Diese Unterschrift könnt ihr mit ~~~~ einfügen. Das Wiki macht dann soetwas daraus: Vulana 10:09, 18. Nov. 2011 (UTC) =Bearbeiten= Fast jede Seite des Wikis könnt ihr bearbeiten. Die "eigenen" Seiten könnt ihr natürlich ohne Scheu munter umwandeln wie sie euch gefallen. Ich rate auch dazu, sie öfter zu bearbeiten. Immer wenn ihr etwas falsches seht oder etwas meint besser formulieren zu können, tut dies. Bearbeiten einer ganzen Seite Durch den Klick auf den dritten Reiter am oberen Rand auf dem bearbeiten steht, könnt ihr den Text der gesamten Seite bearbeiten. Bearbeiten eines Abschnitts Enthält eine Seite Überschriften, so ergänzt das Wiki-System auf der rechten Seite Bearbeitungslinks, mit denen ihr den betreffenden Abschnitt zur Bearbeitung öffnen könnt. Hinterher wird er passend in den Rest der Seite wieder eingefügt. =Was sind Vorlagen und wie nutze ich sie= Generell sind Vorlagen so etwas wie Blaupausen. Ein Schema, in das ihr u.U. noch ein paar Werte eintragen könnt und woraus dann etwas ggf. grafisch aufwändiges wie die hübschen Tabellen rechts oben auf den Charakterseiten (vgl. Vulana) erzeugt wird. Auf der Seite Vorlagenhilfe sind einige viel verwendete Vorlagen gezeigt. Ihr könnt euch aber auch selbst Vorlagen erstellen, etwa für öfter benötige Testblöcke. An komplexere Vorlagen, in die etwas eintragen werden kann, wie bei der Vorlage für die Charaktere etwa, habe ich mich bisher noch nicht heran gewagt. Wenn ich das irgendwann tun sollte, würde die Beschreibung den Rahmen dieser Anleitung aber bestimmt sprengen. =Kategorien= Auf vielen Seiten werdet ihr am unteren Rand ein Kästchen sehen, in dem eine oder mehrere Kategorien genannt sind, in die diese Seite fällt. Klickt ihr auf die Kategorie, so werden euch dort alle Seiten aufgelistet, die in diese Kategorie fallen (dafür müssen sie allerdings auch den Kategorieeintrag haben!). So sind zwar auf der Seite Wikiguide einige wichtige Guides genannt, aber auf der Seite Kategorie:Guides sind alle Seiten gelistet, die den Eintrag Kategorie:Guides besitzen. (Klickt doch mal unten auf das Wort "Guides" im Kategoriekästchen.) =Wiki-Syntax= Eine Anleitung wie die Syntax des Wikis hier funktioniert, habe ich nicht gefunden. Aber es scheint ähnlich wie beim Aldor-Wiki zu funktionieren (siehe http://diealdor.wikia.com/wiki/Hilfe:Bearbeitungshilfe ). Überschriften Das Wiki bietet die Möglichkeit, Überschriften in verschiedenen Stufen in den Seitentext einzufügen. (Auf dieser Seite werden zwei Stufen verwendet.) =erste Stufe= zweite Stufe dritte Stufe Wie weit sich das treiben lässt, habe ich nicht getestete. Aber das Wikisystem bastelt daraus dann ein schönes Inhaltsverzeichnis, wie oben auf dieser Seite zu sehen ist. Wenn euch das Inhaltsverzeichnis auf eurer Seite stört, könnt ihr übrigens mit verhindern, dass das Wiki es erzeugt. Textauszeichnungen * kursiv wird kursiv * fett wird fett * kursiv und fett wird kursiv und fett Aufzählungen Wenn ihr mehrere Zeilen mit einem * beginnt, dann wird das als Aufzählung verstanden, eingerückt und der Stern durch ein Kästchen ersetzt. So wird aus * Ein Text * Noch ein Text * und ein weiterer Text dann * Ein Text * Noch ein Text * und ein weiterer Text Ihr könnt auch nummerierte Aufzählungen erzeugen, indem ihr Doppelkreuze statt der Sterne verwendet: # eins # zwei # drei wird zu # eins # zwei # drei Einrückungen Mit Doppelpunkten am Anfang könnt ihr Texte einrücken: Text : eingerückter Text :: zweimal eingerückter Text : einmal eingerückter Text :: zweimal eingerückter Text ::: dreimal eingerückter Text ergibt Text : eingerückter Text :: zweimal eingerückter Text : einmal eingerückter Text :: zweimal eingerückter Text ::: dreimal eingerückter Text Nicht vom Wiki interpretierter Text Wer sich fragt, wie ich hier Dinge wie ~~~~ zeigen kann oder auch etwas wie Text : eingerückter Text :: zweimal eingerückter Text : einmal eingerückter Text :: zweimal eingerückter Text ::: dreimal eingerückter Text hat entweder schon per Bearbeiten nachgeschaut, oder erfährt hier nun von der Möglichkeit, Dinge in ... einzufassen oder per keine Wikisyntax (ist hier schwer lesbar, schaut es euch sonst per Bearbeiten an) die Interpretation zu verhindern. Links auf andere Wikiseiten Wie oben schon gesehen, lassen sich Links auf die Seite Anna per Anna erzeugen. Ihr könnt ihnen noch eine andere Darstellung geben: Bettina. Dann steht dort ein Link mit dem Namen Bettina, führt aber zu Annas Seite. Nicht wirklich sinnvoll. Besser ist das oben schon aufgetauchte Beispiel Anna Nebelschwade. (Oder um es auch sehen zu können: Vulana Kajabräu Vulana Kajabräu) Ihr könnt auch auf Abschnitte einer Seite verweisen, wenn dort Überschriften verwendet werden. Beispiel: Vulana#Geschichte Vulana#Geschichte. Das geht natürlich auch kombiniert: Vulanas Geschichte Vulanas Geschichte Trennstriche Mit wird ein Strich eingefügt. Kommentare Mit könnt ihr Kommentare auf eine Seiten schreiben, die das Wiki dann außerhalb des Bearbeitungsmodus nicht anzeigt. =Nichts geht verloren= Ihr seht einen offensichtlichen Tippfehler oder dergleichen auf eine fremden Seite? Habt keine Scheu, ihn zu beheben. Jemand hat böswillig die Inhalte Eurer Seiten gelöscht oder durch Unsinn ersetzt? Keine Panik. Eure mühsam gepflegten Einträge sind alle noch da. Versionen Es wird nämlich jedes Mal, wenn ihr (oder jemand anderes) nach der Bearbeitung eine Seite speichert, dieser Inhalt der Seite als Version gesichert. Und all diese Versionen sind noch da. Vergleich von Versionen Wenn ihr auf den Reiter versionen/autoren klickt, so erhaltet ihr eine Liste der letzten Bearbeitungen. Ihr seht dort wer wann geändert hat und wieviele Zeichen dazu kamen oder wegfielen. Und zu guter Letzt könnt ihr zwei beliebige Stände der Seite miteinander vergleichen, indem ihr vorne zwei Versionen markiert (zu Beginn sind die aktuelle und die vorige Version ausgewählt) und dann auf den Knopf Gewählte Versionen vergleichen drückt. Ihr seht dann die normale Seite und oben drüber das, was sich zwischen den beiden Versionen geändert hat. Änderungen rückgängig machen Auf der gleichen Seite ist hinter jeder Änderung auch einen Link, um diese Änderung rückgängig zu machen. Ich weiß nicht genau was passiert, wenn eine uralte Änderung rückgängig gemacht wird. Bisher mochte ich damit auch nicht experimentieren. Dieses Feature ist sicherlich mit Vorsicht zu benutzen. =Die Beobachtungsliste= Über den Reiter beobachten könnt ihr Seiten zur Beobachtungsliste hinzufügen (oder davon entfernen). Diese Liste bietet eine schnelle Möglichkeit zu sehen, ob sich in der letzten Zeit etwas an den beobachteten Seiten geändert hat. =Was ist in letzter Zeit am Wiki verändert worden?= Auf der Spezialseite Spezial:Letzte Änderungen findet ihr die letzten Bearbeitungen von Wikiseiten. =TODO für dieses Tutorial= * Erklären, wie man das Benutzerbild ändert * Tutorial komplett auf das neue Wiki umschreiben Kategorie:Hilfen Kategorie:Guides